1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the wheelchair art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of wheelchairs known to those of ordinary skill in the wheelchair art. One of the problems with prior art wheelchairs is that they are not adapted for easy shipping. Conventional wheelchairs are too bulky to be sent by special commercial carriers such as United Parcel Service. Prior art wheelchairs tend to be too heavy because they are constructed of heavy materials such as steel. Such wheelchairs tend to be bulky because in order to be rigid it is often undesirable to include collapsible connections. Accordingly, a wheelchair was desired which was light enough and small enough to be placed in a small size shipping container, yet rigid enough to stand up to the daily abuse that the average wheelchair receives.